


When Everything Was Perfect

by Jak_the_ATAT



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Humor, Ok maybe some, Reylo - Freeform, also some sad parts, now im just make a story out of tags, this whole story is flashbacks, very little reylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_the_ATAT/pseuds/Jak_the_ATAT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren interrogates Rey. She finds out his greatest fear, at the same time reviving memories of something he had long forgotten. Set somewhere in the middle of the Force Awakens then takes off on it's own thing after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakthrough

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't happy with my other Reylo story so I deleted it and made a different story. This is based off one of my theories where Rey had a different name and was the apprentice of Snoke instead of Luke. Details about the whole Rey and Snoke thing will be given to anyone that asks.
> 
> I don't own anything.

    "You…"  
     His eyes widened slightly. He could feel her pushing into his mind. He began to fight her, trying to block her out.  
     "You're afraid…"  
     She could sense his fear? He changed his tactic. If he got to her first then it wouldn't matter if she found his fear.  
     "That you'll never be as strong as Darth Vader!"  
     Kylo Ren yanked his hand down and pulled himself out of her mind. The scavenger was glaring at him. His shoulders shook as he looked her over. Strange memories flashed in front of his eyes, reminding him of something he had long forgotten. How could he have been so ignorant? How did he not recognize he or her Force signature? Kylo swallowed hard before he left the prison, barking at a stormtrooper to guard her.  
     He staggered down the hall towards the Supreme Leader's hologram chamber. He knew who this girl was. But he didn't realize that until she said 'Darth Vader.' There was only one person that could say Darth Vader like that…

* * *

      Frustrated, 14 year old Ben Solo threw down his lightsaber. "Why can't I do this?!"  
     "You're not going to be able to deflect the blaster shots if you don't let go of your hate!" Luke cried.  
     Ben growled. "I hate this all! I can't do anything right!"  
     "Release your anger, Ben!"  
     "NO!!" Ben used the Force to pick up his lightsaber. "I'm going to take a walk. Don't you even think of following." He stormed off. Luke sighed.  
     Ben climbed to the top of a hill and studied the landscape. He was growing bored of training on Yavin 3. He wanted to visit some other world and train there. If he was to be a Jedi he would have to grow accustomed to different environments.  
     He descended the hill and went to a pond. Ben jumped in and let the water surround him. Water was always calming for him. And it probably started when his mother gave him a bath every time he had a tantrum when he was two.  
     His mother. Ben missed her. He missed both his parents. They were so far away from him. He felt like they had just pawned him off to train with his Uncle Luke. Ben supposed he shouldn't be angry at them. He was with his uncle and he was allowed to call them every day over hologram. Yet he still felt like he was being used.  
     Speaking of family, what would it be like to live with his grandparents? He wished he knew them. His uncle spoke of his grandfather as a brave man who brought balance to the galaxy. And his mother talked about how beautiful his grandmother had been. What he would pay to spend a day with his grandparents…  
     His breath was running out. Ben pushed the water behind him until his head broke the surface. He gasped and air refilled his lungs. Ben sighed and closed his eyes. Suddenly he heard a little voice singing a tune. He turned and prepared to shout at any padawan that wanted to disturb him.  
     His eyes fell on a tiny girl by the pond's edge. She had messy brown hair and wore a black dress. She was trying to grab something in the water. Ben swam a little closer to get a better look. He glanced around. Where were her parents? Surely, they wouldn't just let their daughter wander off alone.  
     The girl reached out. "Come on," she said in a strained voice. Suddenly her supporting arm slipped and she fell in. Ben cried out. He swam to where she had been and dove under.  
     He saw her kicking frantically. Ben pushed himself down until he reached her ankle. He grabbed it (while he got kicked in the face with her other foot) and pulled her upright. Then he pushed to the surface.  
     Their heads broke the water surface. The girl began to choke and Ben slapped her back a few times to force the water out.  
     "Stop hittin' me *choke* you jerk! *choke*" The girl screamed.  
     "Jerk? I just saved your life!" Ben cried.  
     "I was tryin' to *hack* get th' fishy!" She began kicking.  
     Ben frowned. "You wanted to get a fish? That's why you fell in?"  
     "No. But I almos' ha' him!"  
     With a tired sigh, Ben swam to the pond's edge. He set the girl down. "I could get you a fish if you wanted."  
     "I wanna get th' fishy!" She yelled.  
     Ben winced. This girl had lungs. "Okay okay! You get the fish. You don't need to yell."  
     "Masta tol' me yellin' is good! He said it eggsersizes the lungs."  
     "The what the what?" Ben asked her.  
     "You know nuttin'." The girl pointed an accusing finger at him. "You need a teecha!"  
     This offended Ben. "I have a teacher! You need one to teach you grammar!"  
     "Masta said I smart! You are the stoopeed one! Now I wan' my fishy! An' I changed my mind. You get fishy."  
     Ben sighed and hopped back in the water. He dove around until he managed to seize a fish. He swam back to the girl. "You'll need to keep it in some sort of water if you want to keep it alive," he explained, holding the fish between his fingers under the water.  
     The girl seized the fish from his fingers. "I'm gonna show dos to Masta!" She ran into the woods. Ben wasn't sure why, but he felt like she couldn't go wandering through the woods without any supervision. He bounded after her.  
     The girl was incredibly fast. She scrambled over rocks and under tree branches like she knew the woods by heart. Ben spent most of his time struggling to untie himself from the tree branches. He could see a very thin beaten path and wondered if the girl was following the path. It sure explained why she could move so fast.  
     Finally he came out of the woods. Ben saw the little girl not too far away. She was extremely upset. "What's wrong?" He said gently.  
     "Fishy died!" She wailed. Ben felt like hitting himself in the head.  
     "Well the fish needed water to live in," he told her.  
     The girl stamped her foot. "I was gonna give dis to Masta to say fank you!" She turned and glared at him. "Dis is all yer falt!"  
     "My fault?!" Snapped Ben. "I was trying to tell you how to take care of a damn fish but you wouldn't listen!"  
     "You said a bad word!"  
     "What? When?"  
     "Say sorwy!"  
     "No!"  
     The girl grit her teeth. Then she screamed. Ben cried out and covered his ears. When she was finished she broke down in tears. Ben rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm sure we can find another fish."  
     "I wan' Masta!"  
     "Well who's you're master?" Ben wished he could just get rid of her by now. He could just leave her but something told him not to.  
     Suddenly the Force rippled with darkness. Ben turned around, his hand on his lightsaber. A giant alien in black robes towered over him. The alien looked like about thirty feet tall. It glared at Ben. 'Why does everyone glare at me?' Thought Ben.  
     He didn't know anything about this alien but he did know it was a Dark Side user. Ben clenched his teeth and turned to the girl. "Get behind me!" He commanded. He opened his green tri-saber.  
     The girl didn't listen. She pushed past Ben. "Mastaaaaaaaaa!!" She wailed. The giant alien got down on all fours to look at the little girl. "Masta my fishy died." She held out the fish to the alien.  
     "Wait, he's you're master?" Cried Ben.  
     The girl turned to Ben. "Yah! Dis is Masta! Masta, dis kid help me get fishy but then he kill it!"  
     "Whoa whoa whoa! Who are you calling kid?" Snapped Ben. "And I didn't kill your damn fish!"  
     The girl screamed. "You said bad word!"  
     "I did not!"  
     The girl's master looked at Ben with a smirk that made Ben uncomfortable. "I see…you're an outcast of your academy…" it said in a low booming voice.  
     Ben froze. "G-get out of my head!" He stammered.  
     "Yah Masta! Show him da power of da Dark Side! In the name of Darf Vada!" The girl laughed evilly. Ben had had enough of this. He turned to run but the alien froze him. Ben tried to telepathically talk to Luke but to no avail.  
     Masta (or as the girl called him) turned to look at his apprentice. "Aiya, do you remember what we practiced?" The girl nodded. "Then take his lightsaber."  
     Panic burned through Ben. He watched as Aiya put out her little pudgy hands and took his lightsaber. "Hahaa! It mine!" She yelled.  
     "Give it back!" Wailed Ben.  
     The master laughed. "I think not."  
     "He gonna pay for what he did to fishy!" Shouted Aiya.  
     Suddenly the master let Ben go. Ben took his lightsaber out of Aiya's hands. Aiya began to cry. This time Ben didn't care. He ran away as fast as he could.  
     Ben arrived back at the academy, out of breath. It was beyond twilight. Luke greeted him. "How was your walk?"  
     "More of like a run," gasped Ben. With staggering sentences Ben told about the giant alien guy. He left Aiya out of the story, saying that he happened to stumbled upon when the alien was hiding.  
     Luke frowned. "Ben, I don't want you ever going to that part of the woods again."  
     "Why?"  
     "That alien's name is Snoke. And he's a dangerous threat. Don't ever go back there. Promise?"  
     Ben nodded. "I promise."  
     Luke patted his back. "Get some rest. Tomorrow we will resume your training and I'll try to help you more."  
     Ben went inside the academy. He entered his room and laid down. He couldn't stop thinking about the girl Aiya. She was a powerful Force being and Ben knew she overpowered him. He swore to himself to become stronger than anyone else of his generation. He would be the second chosen one. Ben fell into a deep sleep with those thoughts running through his mind.

* * *

     Kylo Ren burst into the room. "She is strong in the Force!" He screamed. "Untrained but strong!"  
     Snoke leaned forwards slightly. "Bring her to me…" he said slowly.  
     "Yes, Supreme Leader." Kylo whirled around and stomped off, throwing his helmet as he walked. He would learn her secrets to mastering the Force. Then he would use them to become the most powerful Force being in the galaxy.


	2. The Little Brat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like uploading another chapter today.
> 
> I don't own anything.

     Kylo walked into the prison and gasped at the scavenger's disappearance. "Nooooo!" He roared and began tearing up the whole room with his lightsaber. His only hope to make the First Order more powerful has just ran away.  
     When he finished with the room he began to search Starkiller. He tried to reach out to her through the Force but she was blocking him. Dammit. She was too good.  
     The little girl he once met on Yavin 3 named Aiya was now a scavenger and called herself Rey. She also was a good actor. She pretended she had no idea what the Force was or did. Kylo thought about the second time he had met Aiya back on Yavin 3. It had not been a pleasant one and she had been quite the brat…

* * *

     Ben spent the next month training with Luke. He finally was able to block every blaster shot sent at him. But it didn't satisfy him. He had been the last one of his age group to get it. Ben was teased about how he could be so slow to learning when he had the most powerful Force being ever as a grandfather. He wanted to prove he could do something beyond anyone else's capabilities. Then they wouldn't think he was so weak!  
     Ben awoke before everyone else and practiced using the Force outside every day. He hasn't be successful in finding some amazing Force trick but he was sure he would eventually. He just had to be patient, which was a huge test for him.  
     One morning, when he stepped outside he say Aiya sitting on a rock. Ben gasped and grabbed his lightsaber.  
     The three year old climbed off the rock and began making her way towards Ben. Ben opened his lightsaber and pointed it at her. "What are you doing here?"  
     She gave a loud cackle. "Really? Yer scawed of a gurl?"  
     "I didn't say that!"  
     She took a step closer. Ben tensed even more. "Yer scawed of a gurl!" She hollered. "Masta will think tha' funny!"  
     "Look, kid. Your master is an insane freak who's corrupting you!"  
     Aiya stared at him. "Yer a freak." She turned away and began walking. Ben sighed and lowered his lightsaber a little. Suddenly Aiya whipped around and flung out her hands. Ben's legs snapped together and Aiya began to drag him across the ground, using the Force.  
     Ben clawed at the ground. "Lemme go!"  
     "No!" Aiya dragged him all the way back to the same pond they had first met at. "You will get fishy for me!"  
     "I'm not going to get you a fish unless you listen to me!"  
     Aiya stuck out her lip. "Who wants to listen to a brat like you?"  
     Ben had enough of her. He leapt up, balled his fist and struck it towards her. Aiya raised her hands. One hand caught his fist and the other grabbed his wrist. She flipped him over her arm. Ben crashed to the ground with a yelp. "Not fair!" He whined.  
     To make matters worse, Aiya didn't care. She stuck out her tongue and spit all over him. "Tbbthhh!!" Ben flipped back to his feet. He hated this girl.  
     "Fine! I'll get you a fishy! Oh for crying out loud, I'm calling them fishies now!"  
     Aiya shook her head. "Yer useless. I will get fishy." She began to wade into the water.  
     Fretting for the worst, Ben went in after her. She may be the enemy but he didn't want her to die. "Aiya, wait! Do you know how to swim!?"  
     "Of course not, dummy!" She snapped. "Swimming is for babies!"  
     Ben bolted for her. He nearly reached her when Aiya shot water into his face using the Force. She laughed loudly and created a wave. It crashed on Ben. Then Aiya flung Ben into the water. She screamed with happiness.  
     Enraged, Ben used the Force to yank her into the water. The minute he did he realized his mistake. Ben swam towards where he had thrown Aiya. "Aiya!" He cried.  
     Suddenly the water parted, creating two tidal waves. One of them threw Ben into a tree. He looked up to see Aiya at the bottom of the hole when a pond had once been. She had one hand out. The other one picked up a fish. She went over to Ben. "Hold my fishy." Ben took it. Aiya cupped both her hands and stretched her arms out. She then swung them together and clapped. The water poured back into the pond hole. Then Aiya reached down and took her fish from Ben.  
     "How do we keep fishy alief?" She asked.  
     Ben realized she was talking to him. "Uh…we have to keep fishy in water."  
     "I wil' put fishy in water when I get bac' to Masta!"  
     "Fishy won't live that long. Do you want to make fishy happy?"  
     "Yah!"  
     "He'd love to go live in the water with all his friends."  
     Aiya stared at the pond. She looked back up at Ben with confusion on her face. Ben quickly explained that her fish didn't like living out of the pond. "How would you feel if someone took you away from your master?"  
     Reluctantly, she dropped her fish back in. "Bye bye fishy," she said.  
     "There you go," Ben told her encouragingly. "Now your fishy will be happy."  
     Aiya smiled. "I hungy." Ben frowned. What was he supposed to give a three year old? "I hungry!" Aiya cried louder.  
     "I know! I know!" Ben stammered. "Um…er…do you like raw fish?"  
      ** _"NOOOOO!!!"_** Aiya jumped up and down angrily. _ **"I WAN' MAC AND CHEESE!!"**_  
     "What the hell is Mac and Cheese?"  
     Aiya glared at him. "You said a bad thing!"  
     Ben seized Aiya's collar and pulled her close. "Listen up, girl. I'm tired of putting up with your attitude. You either eat some damn raw fish or go home and get your own food."  
     Aiya blinked. Then she reached up and pinched Ben's nose. "Beep!" She said happily. Ben forgot what he was mad about and laughed. Aiya pinched his nose again. "Beep!"  
     "Beep to you," said Ben. He reached over and gave hers a gentle squeeze. Aiya squealed and began running. Ben followed her.  
     "You can' catch me!" Screeched Aiya.  
     "You're wrong," sang Ben. "I'm gonna get you."  
     Aiya let out a shriek and ran through the woods. Ben followed her until he realized he was near where Luke had told him not to go. He skidded to a stop. Aiya heard him stop and froze in her footsteps. She turned and looked at Ben. "Come chase me!"  
     "I can't," said Ben. "I have to go back to my master."  
     Aiya stuck out her lip. "No fair. I wanna play."  
     "Look, I'll play with you the next time we meet."  
     "Promise?" She walked to him and held up her little pinkie.  
     Ben hesitated for a moment. Then he hooked his own pinkie on hers. "Promise."  
     Aiya's eyes lit up. "Yay! Bye bye…what's your name?"  
     "It's Ben."  
     "Ben? That's a boring name! I shall call you…Mr. Moogly!" And before Ben could say anything she ran off.

* * *

     Kylo could feel her around the core of Starkiller Base. He entered the area, his eyes scanning for anyone. Nothing.  
     Someone else was here. Kylo wasn't sure who but he recognized the Force signature. It was weak though.  
     Kylo crossed the bridge connecting the two halves of the core. He was nearly across when he felt the Force signature grow stronger.  
      _" **BEN!"**_ The voice echoed around the core. Kylo froze in his steps. His senses sharpened and he could feel everything around him. The stormtroopers, ready to shoot at a minute's notice, the scavenger and the traitor, Chewbacca just watching his friend with a close eye and his father. Taking a deep breath, Kylo turned around and faced his father. He told himself that Ben Solo was gone for good but something inside him felt crushed and suddenly he didn't feel like himself anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally I think Aiya is a little more or less mature than a four year old. Guess I should expect that when you're combining 1-9 year old personalities. 
> 
> Please review!


	3. Doll Roleplaying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've worked on this story for a while so I'm about 10 chapters ahead. And somehow this one chapter is still my favorite. 
> 
> I don't own anything.

     Even though the skin was hard and coarse from years of use, it felt calming on his face. Kylo let his father hold his face, treasuring the last time his father would ever touch him. Han tipped sideways and his body fell into the endless put below. Kylo watched, tears burning his eyes.  
     Suddenly Chewbacca roared and the stormtroopers opened fire. The scavenger and the traitor shot back. Kylo was hit in the stomach with a bow caster shot. He cried out. Just then the ground shook and the core began to fall apart. Everyone split up, running for their lives.  
     The roof collapsed and fell towards Kylo. He used the Force to hold it away from him. Suddenly the bridge began to break up. Kylo clipped his lightsaber to his belt and used both hands to separate the roof. He Force jumped out and landed in the snow. The core shook and imploded.  
     Kylo could see the scavenger and the traitor running towards the woods. He concentrated hard and teleported with the Force. He entered the other side of the woods, prepared to meet Rey and the traitor…

* * *

     The next time he saw Aiya was two days after their last meeting. Ben woke up at the pressure of something on him. He screamed when he saw two giant eyes staring into his. He Force threw Aiya off him. She landed with a loud THUD!  
     "Aiya! What the heck?!" Ben hissed.  
     Aiya smiled. "You said you woul' play wif me!"  
     "I said I would play with you in the woods!"  
     "Nuh-uh! You sai' you woul' play wif me any time."  
     Ben growled and got up. "Let me at least have something to eat and-dammit, Aiya. It's five in the morning!"  
     "I alweady ate. And you said a bad wor-"  
     "Shut up!" Ben wasn't very good in the morning. "Just. Shut. Up."  
     Aiya stamped her foot. "Yer wude! I will tell yer Masta and mine about how wude you are!"  
     "Alright fine!" Manipulative girl. Ben got up and grabbed a gleb ration from the cupboard. He bit into it. "Lead the way."  
     Aiya lead him back into the woods. "We play here." She flopped down on a nice grassy spot. Ben copied her.  
     "Um, don't you want to play chase or something?"  
     "No Mr. Moogly! We play wif dolls!"  
     Ben smacked his forehead. "My name is Ben! And I'm not playing with dolls."  
     She held out a Princess Leia rag doll. Ben felt slightly offended at seeing his mother like that. Then she pulled out a Darth Vader rag doll. "Yer da pwincess and I'm Darf Vada! They like havin' tea parties cause dey are in love!"  
     "Ew!" Ben cried. The thought of Darth dating his mom grossed him out. He was about to explain to Aiya this was really messed up but then he realized she would never understand. Oh wait, she was still rambling on about other dolls she had.  
     "An' these is da bad guys, Mr. Awfull and Mr. Meanie!" She held up a Han Solo and a Luke Skywalker doll. "Dey always try and crash Darf Vada and da pwincess's tea parties. Oh and dis-" she pulled out a Chewbacca. "He's Mr. Awfull pet named Cookie!"  
     Ben rolled his eyes. "Real original. Hey, how come I'm my-the princess?"  
     "Cause I like Darf Vada the most!"  
     Ben studied the dolls. They were pretty detailed but were extremely dirty. Or at least Han, Chewie and Luke. He wondered why those three would look the worst. "Alright…So now what?"  
     "So now we make Darf Vada and da pwincess have a tea party!" Aiya placed Vader in front of her and stuffed a pebble in his hand. "Woul' you like some tea, my princess?"  
     Ben didn't know how to reply. "Err…no thank you," he said.  
     Bad move. Aiya slapped him across the face. "No, Mr. Moogly! You had to say yes cause da pwincess lowves tea!" She scolded.  
     "Okay okay!" Ben cried. "And my name is Ben." Sighing, he raised his voice to a high pitch and made Leia-er, the princess, accept some tea.  
     Aiya pretended to make Darth Vader pour some tea. "You look very lovewy today," she said.  
     "Oh thank you," Ben stammered. This was totally embarrassing. And it was disturbing to play out. "And you look marvelous as well, my dear."  
     Aiya raised another pebble to Vader's mouth. She made the most disgusting slurp noises Ben had ever heard. He sighed and made the princess put her pebble teacup to her mouth. Then he made gentle little slurps.  
     "Are you gonna made her dwink or not!?" Aiya demanded.  
     "Well the princess is a dainty woman!" Ben argued back. "She doesn't like to make loud slurping noises."  
     "An' why not??"  
     "Beecaauussee… it makes her seem less beautiful to Darth Vader." If his mother ever found about this Ben swore he was going to stab himself with his lightsaber.  
     Aiya giggled. "Okay!" She made Vader pour more tea for both of them. Ben glanced over at the Han, Luke and Chewie dolls.  
     He used the Force to summon Han and Chewie to him. "Dun dun duhhhh," he sang. "Chew-Cookie, let's go crash that tea party!"  
     "Oh no!" Cried Aiya. She made Vader wave his hands around frantically. "Mr. Awfull and Cookie are comin'! Run, my pwincess! I will defund you!" Ben made Leia bounce away. Aiya shoved Luke in her free hand and then screamed "And Mr. Meanie is here, too!"  
     "Chew-Cookie, let's take all of Darth Vader's tea!" Ben said while moving Han up and down. He was actually starting to enjoy this. He made Chewie skid forwards and took the tea pot pebble.  
     "Noo! Not the tea!" Screeched Aiya. She (ahem, Darth Vader) reached forwards and snagged the pebble. "You will not destroy my tea party."  
     "Then the princess is mine!" Ben picked up Leia and made Han hold her. "I will marry her and she will love me like her husband." Finally things were starting to turn out normal.  
     Of course it was Aiya's turn to do something and she could always ruin it. **_"NOOOO!!!"_** She hollered. She yanked Leia out of Ben's hands and then pounded Darth Vader on Han. _**"THE PWINCESS IS MINEEE!!"**_  
     "Ow ow ow!" Ben shouted. "Aiya! That's my hand!"  
      _ **"GO AWAY MR. AWFULL!!"**_ She screeched. _**"AN' YOU TOO MR. MEANIE!!"**_ Without warning she grabbed Han and Luke and slammed them to the ground. **_"EVIL! EVIL! EVIL!!"_** She stood up and jumped on the two while chanting 'evil!' Ben stared, his jaw touching the ground. "Oh and I hadn't fowrgot about you!" She stopped and threw Chewie under her feet. Then she went back to chanting and jumping.  
     Ben grabbed Aiya. She kicked him and screamed harder. "Aiya! You're going to ruin your toys!"  
     "Who cares!?" Aiya roared. "As lon' as dey aren't Darf Vada and the pwincess!"  
     "Fine fine." He set her down. Before Aiya could jump on her toys Ben used the Force and took them. "Hahaha! Mr. and Mr. What's-their-names survived!"  
     Aiya howled. She used the Force to yank her toys out of Ben's hands. Then she blasted him into a tree. Ben yelped. Aiya bolted towards him with Darth Vader clenched tightly in her fist. **_"GET MR. MOOGLY!! TACKUL THE ENEMY!!"_**  
     She knocked him over and jumped on top, kneeling on his chest. Then she began pounding his face with Darth Vader. "Aiya! Ow! Stop it! Ow! And my name's-Ow! Ben!" Her little knees were really digging into his ribs.  
     Aiya flopped herself down on top of Ben in a fit of giggles. Ben grabbed her and rolled her to the ground. He straddled himself over her. Aiya squealed with delight and used the Force to throw him. Ben went skipping across the pond like a stone.  
     Ben swam back to the surface groaning. "That's gonna leave a mark," he said in a strained voice. Then he noticed how high the sun was. "Aiya, I gotta go home. Maybe we can play again some other time?"  
     "Tomorrow?" Aiya asked hopefully.  
     "Tomorrow I have something going on. But maybe the day after that? Same time, same place?"  
     Aiya stuck out her pinkie. "Pwomise?"  
     "Promise." Ben hooked his pinkie on hers.  
     "An' don' you dare fowget! Or Darf Vada will crush Mr. Moogly!"  
     "Then I'll make sure Mr. Moogly doesn't forget." Ben assured. Aiya laughed. She said good bye and skipped away.  
     The minute she was out of earshot Ben realized what he had said. "Great. Now I'm calling myself Mr. Moogly and playing with a Dark Side user. Plus she gave me a black eye. How am I going to explain this one to Luke?"

* * *

     "We're not done yet!" Kylo growled. "It's just the two of us!" He flung Rey into a tree and knocked her out. He had to get rid of the traitor first.  
     FN-2187 opened a lightsaber. Not just any lightsaber. Luke Skywalker's lightsaber. "That lightsaber…it belongs to me!" Kylo snarled.  
     "Come and get it!" Challenged FN-2187. He and Kylo engaged in a quick duel. Kylo was slightly surprised at FN-2187's ability to wield the weapon efficiently. Yet he still managed to defeat and knock the former stormtrooper out. Luke's saber fell into a snow drift.  
     Kylo whirled around to face the lightsaber. He reached out and began to pull at it. The lightsaber wiggled a little in the snow. Then it flew out. Yet Kylo noticed it wasn't going for his hand. He barley had time to dodge the flying weapon. The lightsaber landed in Rey's hand.  
     Rey stared at the weapon. She acted as though she didn't know what it was. But Kylo could feel the Light and Dark sides of the Force radiating off her and the saber.  
     "It is you," he whispered. To test her skills even more he fought Rey.  
     Rey wasn't fighting very well and Kylo drove her back until the ground broke just behind her. "You need a teacher!" He snapped, trying to revive her memory. "I can show you the ways of the Force!" It must have worked because Rey suddenly tapped into the Force and defeated him. Kylo felt proud.  
     Unfortunately that changed when he could hear someone in Rey's mind telling her to kill him. Instead she ran off into the woods and got away. Kylo sighed with relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm laughing at my own writing again.
> 
> And I probably got something wrong with the TFA dialogue. 
> 
> Please review!


	4. Water Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oddly enough, the day after I posted chapter 3, my parent's friends came over with their 3 year old and we started playing princesses with the Lego Friends minifigures. Then she started smashing the minifigures on a Lego car and totally wrecked the car.
> 
> I don't own anything.

     Kylo lay in the cold snow, feeling every vibration from the exploding planet. Suddenly he heard a ship landing nearby. General Hux stood over him. "Evening, Ren. Enjoying the view from down there?"  
     "What do you want, General?" Kylo growled.  
     Hux reached down and scooped up Kylo. "Come on, you big baby. Let's bring you to Snoke."  
     "I am not a big baby!"  
     "Yes you are. Of course you could always get yourself off the planet instead. Not sure how well that will go with injuries like that." Kylo grumbled and let Hux carry him.  
     Once inside the ship Hux ordered the stormtroopers to take off. They barely got off the surface before the surface imploded. Then the whole planet exploded. "So much for that base," sighed Hux.  
Kylo felt exhausted. He let his eyes droop and fell asleep…

* * *

     Ben sat on a rock by the pond. He was trying to manipulate the water with the Force like Aiya did. So far he was having no luck. Ben scowled in disgust.  
     Suddenly his utility belt was grabbed from behind and he was yanked off the rock. Ben slammed into the ground. He opened his eyes and looked into Aiya's face. "Hi!" She squealed.  
     "Was that really necessary?" he said in a strained voice.  
     "Well you dunt hear me so I though' maybe I coul' teach you somefing."  
     "You didn't say anything!"  
     "You haf da Fowrce!"  
     Ben face palmed. He rolled to his feet and stood. "Aiya, how do you move the water with the Force?"  
     "Easy!" Aiya put out her hands and the water swirled into a waterspout. Then she flicked her fingers and it became a water Darth Vader. Aiya jerked her hands backwards and the water splashed on top of Ben. "See?"  
     "No, like how do you do that?"  
     "Wif the Fowrce."  
     Ben face palmed again. "How come I can't do it?"  
     Aiya shrugged. "Well yet suppost to think of stuff while you do it. Like I think of Darf Vada and I make Darf Vada!"  
     Ben thought about a lightsaber. That might be an easy start. He put his hands out and tried to bring the water up. Aiya stared at his hands. "No, Mr. Moogly! Yer suppost to wave yer hands awound in what Masta calls flewid emoshun."  
     "You mean motions?"  
     "Shut up, Mr. Moogly. I'm da teecha here."  
     Ben rolled his eyes. "My name is Ben! Not Mr. Moogly!"  
     "Well Ben is boring."  
     Anger screamed through Ben. He kind of wished this girl didn't even exist. "Well maybe Aiya is a boring name too!"  
     Aiya shrugged. "If so I wan' my name to be Leia! Cause Masta said dats the pwincess's name." Ben felt like fainting. _**"NOW GET BACK TO WORK!!"**_ She manipulated the water into a long sting and whipped Ben in the butt.  
     Ben screamed. Aiya fell to the ground, kicking. Ben snarled and focused on the water. He imagined his lightsaber as clearly as he could. To his surprise he managed to move the water a little. His eyes widened and he suddenly felt extremely proud. "I did it! Aiya! I did it!"  
     "You made Darf Vada?" Aiya flipped around so she was on her stomach.  
     "No…" Ben trailed off. Really? She expected him to make a Darth Vader? He sighed. "Never mind."  
     "No. Lemme see what you can do." So Ben managed to move the water a little. He found it extremely strength draining. "Cool," said Aiya.  
     Ben smiled. Finally he pleased her. He tried again, feeling even stronger. The water strand got a little bit longer. "Yer gettin' bettah," Aiya complimented.  
     "Thanks," said Ben. "What's the best trick you can do?"  
Aiya hopped up. She waved her arms around and the whole lake rose out of the hole in the ground. Ben stared in awe as Aiya made it swirl around like a whirlpool. But it wasn't long before she got too tired to continue so she poured the water on Ben. "Hey!" Ben moved a little water splashed it on her. Aiya shrieked. Then she moved the water back in.  
     Ben was sopping wet. He groaned. Aiya giggled and said "You look like da swamp monsta."  
     "Me? A swamp monster?" Ben tried to sound offended but he thought it was hilarious. "Well maybe the swamp monster will try and eat you."  
     "Nah. I gonna dwry you off."  
     Ben froze. "How??"  
     "I was thinkin' of winging you awound in circuls in da air."  
     "No. Don't do that."  
     "Then I'll jus' move the wata off you!"  
     Ben shrugged. What could possibly go wrong? Well actually, everything. But he decided to see if Aiya could do it. He nodded.  
     Aiya stood on a rock and swiped her hand in front of his face. Ben's head began spinning and he felt like he was going to pass out. Suddenly he was falling and he remembered nothing more.  
     Aiya watched as Ben's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He took one step backwards and collapsed. "Hey! Wake up!" Aiya jumped down and stood next to him. "Dis ain't sweepy time!" When Mr. Moogly as she called him (what was his real name again?) didn't answer Aiya kicked him. Nothing. _**"GET UP!!"**_ She roared in his face. Mr. Moogly remained sleeping. "Who woul' wanna sleep in da middle of da day?" Aiya wondered. She splashed him with some water. He began to suffocate. Aiya removed the water from his face and put it back in the pond. Now what?  
     Aiya sat down next to him. She rocked back and forth, thinking. Maybe her master could help! Aiya smiled at her brilliant idea, used the Force to levitate her friend, and ran off into the woods.  
     Getting Mr. Moogly through the woods was a lot harder than she planned. He was so big he kept getting tied up in the foliage. It took her a while but she finally managed to get to her master. "Masta!" She hollered.  
     Her master came out from the cave he lived in. "What do you have here, my apprentice?"  
     "He fewl aslweep!"  
     Her master blinked. Then he reached forwards and Mr. Moogly snapped awake. Aiya squealed with delight. "Aiya, you put him to sleep with the Force," said Master.  
     "Wha…what happened?" Ben moaned.  
     "You fewl aswleep!" Aiya laughed. Ben took a moment to clear his vision. The minute he saw Snoke he screamed and high-tailed it out of there.

* * *

     Kylo woke to the sound of the droid talking to Hux. "He will recover but his arm, chest and face will have scars on them for life."  
     "Very well," said Hux. "I will inform the Supreme Leader that his pet is on the mend." Kylo heard the clicking of Hux's boots tapping the ground.  
     He sighed. With his body in this state he could do nothing but think of other things. And right now he was thinking about Rey. If only she was on the First Order's side this war would be over and the Resistance would be crushed under two of the most powerful Force beings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm kind of taking the idea of Avatar: The Last Airbender but I think Force beings should be able to move water with the Force. They can move just about everything else.
> 
> Pleas review!


	5. Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I have not updated this since August last year. So here's a new update just because.
> 
> I don't own Lucasfilms, Disney, or any partnerships with them.

   Kylo practiced his skills in the training room. It had been a week since the incident and he had regained quite a bit of strength. He was strong enough for a lower level training session. Well at least he could practice his skills.   
    When the session was over Kylo felt exhausted. He flopped down on the bench in the corner and sipped on some water.   
    His mind wandered to a plan on how to get Rey to the Dark. When nothing came to mind Kylo growled and threw the bottle down. "Why can't I think of a simple way to get the scavenger to the Dark?" He howled.   
    His thoughts drifted to Aiya. Ever since he figured out Rey was Aiya he could not get the two off his mind. Kylo began to wonder if this was some sort of weakness. Sighing, he went back to the time when he and Aiya did the stupidest idea a teenager and a four year old could do…   


* * *

    Ben closed his eyes and opened his mind. He could feel the water's presence. He opened his hands and slowly brought them upwards. The water followed his rising movements. He made a large water pole. Ben shaped it into his lightsaber. "I did it!" He screamed. "Yes! I finally did it! Now I can show this tric-augh!" The water lightsaber collapsed and drenched Ben. "Oh _**COME ON!!!**_ "   
    Ben heard laughing behind him. He whipped around and saw the wide-eyed Aiya. "You can't loowse consuntwation or da wata fall on you."   
    "Yeah, thanks for the reminder." Ben grumbled.   
    Aiya walked up to him. "Why you so sad?"   
    "I can't get this stupid trick! I want to prove that I'm the strongest Force being in my group but instead everyone's ahead of me and now I'm being taunted at for being the grandson of the Chosen One and not being a fast learner!"   
    Aiya grabbed Ben's arm and yanked him down to her eye level. "Masta said speed is not evewything. He said sometimes da slower peopul learn more skills than da faster because dey pay more attention."   
    Ben had never thought about that. He took a moment to let Aiya's words sink in. "You know what? You're right. I never thought of it like that. Thanks, Aiya." He clasped her tiny shoulder with his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.   
    Aiya giggled. "No more sad!" She used the Force to throw the water on Ben back in the lake. "It's my birfday!"   
    "Oh wow! Happy birthday!" Ben smiled. "I wish I had a present for you. Although I'm not sure what you like."   
    "I was finking…" began Aiya.   
    Ben sighed. "Oh dear."   
    "We shoul' sneak into da good guy acadummy and steal cookies!"   
    "What?!" Ben knew there was a cookie jar somewhere in the academy. Luke only gave cookies if a youngling or padawan was extremely good for a certain time period. Ben had never had one and he wondered what they tasted like. "Well, I don't know where the jar is."   
    "Dats okay!" Said Aiya. "We use da Fowrce to find it!"   
    "But if we do Luke will find us and then we won't have cookies."   
    Aiya froze. "Oh." She stuck out her bottom lip. "Well now what?"   
    "I wish I knew where they were," whispered Ben.   
    She nodded. Then Aiya gave one of her evil grins. "I have an idea. I get infawmation from good guy big man's mind and then we know where cookies are."   
    "Are you sure you actually want to steal cookies from the academy? Doesn't your master give you cookies? It would be a lot easier."   
    "Yeah, well Mr. Princess here don't like Masta." Ben scowled at her. "So we take from other."   
    "But what if Luke finds out you're not on the Light?"   
    Aiya huffed. "You don't know nothing. Does this look convincing?" Aiya looked up at Ben with a pleading, innocent look. Her eyes were wide and she gave off an overwhelming amount of Light Force.   
    Ben stopped her. "Alright. I gotta admit. That was pretty convincing."   
    "See?" Said Aiya confidently. "Now lemme get on yer shoulders."   
    "Why?"    
    "So we go fasta!"   
    "But you already move faster than me when I chased-"   
    "Dats cause I know dat part of da woods weally good."   
    Sighing, Ben hoisted her onto his shoulders and walked back towards the Jedi temple. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he murmured.   
    "Neither can I," said Aiya. "I fought fer sure yud say no."   
    Ben wanted to slap her. Instead he kept walking. Aiya kicked him and Ben broke into a light jog. By the time they reached the outskirts of the academy Ben was panting from running so fast. Aiya frowned. "Why you outta bweath?"   
    "I am such an idiot for hanging out with tiny people," sighed Ben.   
    "Be nice!" Aiya jumped down and slapped his side. Ben grunted and clutched his ribs. At the same time he used his other hand to press a finger to her mouth. He shook his head. Aiya nodded.    
    Ben motioned for her to stay in the bushes. "I'm going to get Luke." Aiya nodded again. Ben stepped out and walked into the academy.   
    He found Luke meditating on the stone steps in front of the giant training ground outside the academy. "Where did you go this time, Ben Solo?" Luke said. Ben stiffened. Luke's voice was not a very friendly one.   
    "I-I-I went off into the woods and…and went swimming!" Ben said quickly.   
    Luke stood up. He was slightly taller than Ben in reality yet for some reason Ben felt tiny compared to him right now. "Two problems with that. One, you're not wet. Two, your voice lacks confidence. Although for some reason you're not lying."   
    "I really did go swimming!" Ben said. "But then I ran back and it dried off."   
    The Jedi Master didn't look pleased with his answer. "Fine. What do you want?"   
    "I want help with this Force trick I'm learning but I'd rather not practice it in front of the others. I don't want anything bad to happen." When Luke looked skeptical Ben quickly explained "The last time I used it I knocked all these trees over."   
    Luke crossed his arms. "Oh really?" Ben could fell himself internally sweating. He was a terrible liar. "Very well. I'll help you."   
    Ben went outside to the front of the academy, somewhat close to where Aiya was. "So it went something like this…" he motioned his hand for Aiya to come out. Then he clapped his hands together.   
     _ **"AAAUUUGGHHH!!!"**_ Aiya sprang out and shot her hands forwards. Luke gasped and his eyes widened. He fell over, paralyzed by the Force.   
    "Aiya!" Hissed Ben. "You're supposed to be quiet!"   
    Aiya let her hands flop next to her sides. "I got the infawmation!" She sang. She waved her hand in front of Luke's face. "You will not wememba any of dis and you will go back to whate'er you was doing and pwetend Mr. Moogly ne'er appear."   
    "I will not wememba any of dis and I will go back to whate'er I was doing and pwetend Mr. Moogly ne'er appear," Luke repeated. He left.   
    Ben scowled. "My name is not Mr. Moogly! And how come I can't do that?! Luke said you can't mind trick other Jedi!"   
    "Da Dark Side don't care about no stinkin' wules." Aiya went behind Ben and Force jumped onto his back. "To da pantwy! Yip! Yip!" She kicked Ben's sides. Ben yelped and began walking. He went into the academy pantry. There were a few Jedi cooks there. Aiya put them all to sleep with the Force. "Dey take nap now."   
    "So where are the cookies?" Said Ben, feeling incredibly stupid for even agreeing to this.   
    Aiya pointed to a cabinet way out of hers and Ben's reach. "Up dere."   
    Ben put out his hands. Aiya squeaked and punched two spots behind his shoulder blades. Ben's arms became like jelly and they fell to his sides. Then Aiya punched the spots again and Ben had his arms back. "What the hell, Aiya?"   
    Aiya growled. She kicked his back. "You no say stuff like dat! And yer fweinds will feel our Fowrce."   
    "You used the Force earlier to put the cooks to sleep!"   
    "Dat doesn't count."   
    "Oh COME O-" Aiya clapped her hand onto his mouth. She hissed in his ear. Ben grumbled. "Well we're just going to have to improvise. Stand on my shoulders, Aiya. Don't worry. I won't drop you."   
    Aiya did as she was told. "Can' we do it anuhtha way?"   
    Ben winced as her tiny feet dug into his collarbone. "Just do it." He staggered a bit as she shifted her weight, trying to reach the cabinet.   
    "Higher, Mr. Moogly!" She demanded.   
    "I'm trying! And my name is not Mr. Moogly! How many times do I have to say that?"   
    "Shhhh…"   
    Ben grumbled. Why were little kids so frustrating? He made a silent oath that he would never marry when he got older. He tried to stretch himself higher but Aiya was well out of reach. "I can't get any higher, Aiya."    
    "Thrwow me."   
    "What?!"   
    "Thrwow me in da air. I get cookies."   
    "How will you make it without the Force?"   
    Aiya froze. "Oh yeah. Fowrgot." She used Ben as a fire pole and slide down until her feet touched the ground. "Well den we do dis."   
    Two minutes later Aiya was at the bottom of a perilous stack of chairs and Ben was standing on the back rest of the very top one. "I swear I am the stupidest person alive," he muttered. Ben fished out the cookie jar and then jumped down. He and Aiya put the chairs back in place. Aiya woke the cooks and the two high-tailed it out of there.   
    Ben and Aiya went to the lake and sat on top of a large rock. They ate all the cookies. "Well happy birthday, Aiya," groaned Ben. He felt awfully full.   
    "Dis is the best birfday ever!" Aiya laughed and kicked her feet. One of her toes clipped the jar and it slid off the rock. It smashed into millions of pieces. Ben and Aiya stared at it, horrified. "Oopsie," said Aiya in a tiny voice.   
    "Do you know any Force tricks that could fix it?" Ben cried. Aiya shook her head. She shrank as though Ben was going to get extremely angry at her. Instead, Ben just pinched the bridge of his nose. "I probably deserve this for doing this stupid idea. But it was fun."   
    "It awlmost dark," said Aiya. How could it be dark already? Then Ben remembered. He spent his whole morning practicing with the water. And they spent the whole afternoon eating cookies. "I shoul' go home."   
    Ben was almost surprised to hear that. Nevertheless he didn't argue. He was tired as well. "Alright." Ben wrapped his arm around Aiya and Force-jumped off the rock. He set her down. "Happy birthday."   
    "When's yer birfday?"   
    "Not in a few months."   
    "Oh. I make sure I give you pwesent." Ben smiled. "Well I go now. Bye bye, Mr. Moogly!" She skipped off.   
    "It's Ben!" Ben shouted after her. But she couldn't hear. Ben turned his attention to the cookie jar. Well he was going to be screwed. He sighed and left it. There was nothing he could do.   
    At dinner Ben was too full to eat. And he wasn't the only one. On the other side of the Yavin 3 forest, Aiya was throwing a fit about having to eat. Both Luke and Snoke were completely vexed. Usually their padawan were starving.   
    Luke decided to retrieve the cookies to give to some of the younglings. When he opened the cabinet the jar was gone. "Hey! Who took the cookie jar?" He snapped. Ben froze. Well, reekshite.   


* * *

    Kylo laughed at the thought. Then he groaned and clenched his injured side from the bow caster shot. Luke had sure given him a beating when the truth came out. Although it was halfly altered, as he had kept Aiya out of the story. Aiya was also punished for going into "good guy acadummy" by Snoke.    
   But that hasn't stopped him and Aiya from stealing cookies from Snoke and Luke multiple times. And they never dropped another cookie jar. If only those memories could be reenacted by him and Rey…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have liked to have a whole jar of cookies for my birthday.
> 
> Please review!

**Author's Note:**

> Sue me if I didn't get the Force Awakens dialogue correct.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Please review and I'll upload another chapter as soon as I can.


End file.
